Loving the Captain
by PrityKity003
Summary: This is a story about Mal, Simon and Jayne and how they depend on each other for something they all desperately need to feel.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights to Firefly and I will make no money of the publication of this story, it's all for my own amusement !

This is the first slash and Firefly I've written, so hopefully I did well and you all enjoy it !

Serenity was almost empty of her family. They had all been overjoyed to flood out into the sunny field the mother ship was now parked in and head into the close by town for some much needed freedom and fun and the two day festival going on was the perfect excuse to do that. Only a few remained aboard the ship.

Mal was relieved to finally have some peace and privacy. Lying under the stars in the middle of the dark and lonely field, he contemplated the feeling of contentment that came with looking down at his current lover who was enthusiastically sucking on his hard cock.

He ran his fingers through the other man's brown locks and tugged his mouth further down his shaft, encouraging the man to take him further into his throat. Mal groaned in pleasure and folded his free arm under his head, using the other to keep his lover firmly locked in place as he slowly began pumping his hips, driving himself into the hot, wet channel that was tightening around him.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle and he knew they were being watched. He used his military training to discreetly scope the area, so his audience wouldn't know he had caught onto them. A small movement from near the cargo door of the ship caught his eye, and he smiled to himself as he realized who was being held captive by the show.

With a wicked gleam in his eye, he moaned deeply as his thrusts became more frantic. The expert mouth on him knew just how to push him over the edge and it wasn't long before Mal had shot his hot load into the waiting mouth that was greedily sucking it down. "Gorram it Jayne!" He hoarsely barked with his orgasm.

A self satisfied chuckle from the other man sent new shivers of pleasure shooting through him. Jayne lay with his head on Mal's stomach, stroking his thighs as the pleasure settled into a warm afterglow. "Go on now Jayne, join the others. I'll be along later." Jayne slightly glowered at Mal, he too had seen their visitor and though he would never admit it out loud to anyone else, he lived to play the submissive to the captain and didn't want to see the other man take over his role. "Mal …" He began to protest. "Get on now, don't argue with me. I'll see you later." Mal responded in a commanding voice. Jayne gave him one more glance then stormed off.

Mal's stormy blue eyes turned to the newcomer. The young man looked startled at having been caught and even more so that he had been caught with his hand down his pants, furiously stroking his own hard cock. In one fluid movement, Mal was suddenly stalking towards him. "Well doctor, you see something you like?" Simon's eyes immediately swept over the captain.

Mal had gone shirtless earlier in the day and had never bothered to put it back on, so his smooth tan muscles were on display before the younger man. His suspenders hung around his legs and his loose trousers hung deliciously low on his hips, shifting with each step to flash a peek of the valley running down along each side of his groin.

Simon opened his suddenly dry mouth to respond but no words came out as Mal approached him. The way the young doctor's eyes had roamed over him had Mal's cock twitching in excitement. Simon still hadn't managed making his vocal cords work by the time Mal had reached him.

"Your captain asked you a question." Mal said in a voice that was soft but spoke of command. Simon whimpered lightly as Mal pulled his hand from his pants and licked the precum off his thumb. "Yes captain" Came Simon's quiet whimper as his eyes fell shut at the pleasure Mal's tongue was creating.

"Why are you back so soon?" Mal asked again as he leaned in to invade Simon's space, making him take a step back and pin himself against the back of the aircraft. "Um, uh,Kaylee." He said with a slight shake of his head, trying to push the fog back a little and concentrate on his words. "She kept giving me looks and drinks, like she was trying to make something happen. I told her I had a headache and was coming back to the ship to rest."

Mal's half grin shot warmth trough the younger man. "She doesn't see it huh? Poor girl can't see that you belong to me." Simon's eyes widen slightly and he swallowed at the captain's words. Shivers ran up his spine at the possessive tone to Mal's voice as words he longed to hear seemed to be a promise before the night was out.

Mal's chest pushed closer to his own, "Captain" Simon whimpered as the captain ground his hardening cock against Simon's throbbing one. The friction was almost enough to make him cum and he was desperate for release. "I'll see you in my bunk in 5 minutes, and if you even think about touching this," Mal punctuated the words with an almost cruel squeeze to his almost bursting cock. "You will regret it." Mal whispered then was gone.

He had felt Jayne's eye's on him throughout the entire encounter. He was annoyed with the other man's lack of obedience and made a mental note to address is later. Mal planned to take Simon that night and make him another slave to his sexual needs, just as he had done with Jayne and as much as it excited him, thinking of having them both at his feet, he wanted to give Simon the respect and privacy that would be of comfort the first time Mal made him his toy.

Simon shook his head as he slightly stumbled. The alcohol from earlier was still buzzing through him and having the captain pressed up against him as he had been was completely intoxicating. His angry throbbing cock screamed in protest at being denied release. With his fist clenched the doctor half shouted in frustration. His alcohol clouded mind tried to plot how he could get the captain on his knees and beg him. He quickly remembered himself and took off to Mal's bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dim when he entered, Mal lay naked on his bed, spread out, slowly stroking his cock. The wicked gleam in his eyes told Simon that was exactly how Mal had wanted him to find him. Simon's mouth began to water as he took in the sight of all Mal's muscled flesh on display. "Come here Doc." Mal gasped as he gave an extra hard tug on his hard shaft.

Simon had always been the dominant one in his previous relationships and assumed this time would be no different, despite the tone that had been set by their encounter moments ago. "I don't think so Captain. You come to me, on your knees." He said as nonchalant as possible as he leaned back against the ladder behind him.

Mal's eyebrow quirked in amusement at the younger mans attempts to dominate him. He grinned as he worked out a plan. Standing swiftly he approached Simon, who gave him a displeased look at not being obeyed. "What did you say to me boy?" Mal barked, noting the brief flicker of concern on his face. "Bow to you?" Mal asked with a look of disgust, design to enrage the doctor. "Who do you think you are, trying to order your captain? You ain't nothin' or no one to be given out orders. Maybe I should call Janye back to teach you some respect, you little worthless ..."

And just as he was counting on, the younger man's impulsive, alcohol fueled anger got the best of him. Mal took a staggering step back as Simon's fist connected with his cheek. He used his thumb to wipe at the surprising trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth, then gave a deep chuckle. "Wanna' try that again Doc?" Mal waited for the perfect moment and grabbed Simon's fist moments before the second hit landed.

Simon's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Mal slammed him backwards, into the ladder and Simon let out a sharp cry as the metal rungs dug into his back. Before he could react Mal moved in, sealing his lips to the softer ones of the other man. As Simon tried to cry out in protest Mal shoved his tongue hard between his lips, groaning at the soft flesh of the doctor's mouth. Still holding his fist tightly in one hand, he grabbed the other, bringing then above Simon's head, holding him in place.

Simon groaned as Mal ground his hard cock against his own, distracting him as Mal snapped the bracelets of a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, and grinned to himself about what a good idea it had been to snap one end to the ladder before Simon had come done, for later use. Feeling the metal bands encircle his wrist Simon ripped his mouth away and cried out.

Mal just grinned and took a step back. "I don't know how you're used to things workin' out for you Doc, but on this boat, I'm Captain." He said with a smug little grin, walking over to his night stand and picking up two items before turning back. "And I am your master." He said as he walked toward Simon, who was mentally comparing Mal to a hungry Lion.

Feeling extra brave Simon grinned and asked "What's the matter Mal, can't stand the idea of anyone else being in control? Let me go and I'll who you how good it can be." Mal just laughed, setting one of the items down he held the other up for Simon to see. "Think you go that backwards Doc, I'm gunna' show you how good it can be."

With that he squeezed a dollop of the lube on his hand and began stroking Simon's still hard cock. "Oh fuck Mal." He groaned throwing his head back as his back arched. Mall slowly and firmly tugged the younger man's cock, watching each flicker of pleasure as he tried something different.

After a few minutes he moved his slippery finger to Simon's tight asshole and began to work a finger in. The sound that hit Mal's ears was a gasp of pleasure and pain as he finally pushed past the muscles trying to keep him out and he began working a second finger in. The whole time reveling in the gasps and moans the young man continually gave off.

After the second finger joined the first he once again began fisting Simon's cock as he worked a third finger in. "For someone who claims to be the master, you sure are pleasuring me pretty well." He managed to gasp which Mal just met with a chuckle. "We ain't done here yet Doc." Mal told him as he jammed his tongue into his captive's willing mouth.

Being a man, Mal knew the signs. Simon began to buck back and forth, fucking himself against each of Mal's hands, feeling Simon's balls tighten against the palm of his hand, and the louder groans, Mal knew he was on the edge of orgasm. He was quite proud of himself as he quickly released Simon and stepped away. The other item which was all but forgotten was now picked up and quickly fixed in place.

Mal stood back with his arms folded across his chest as he watched the now anguished face of his new slave. "Oh god Mal, you can't, I need to cum!" Simon cried out as he looked down in disbelief at the ring now encircling his cock. Mal's warm; throatily laugh only served to make Simon angrier.

"Damn it Mal!" He screamed as he yanked on the cuffs above him. "You gunna' be a good boy now?" Mal asked as he once again retrieved an item from his bed. This time he slipped a vibrating sleeve over Simon's throbbing cock and turned it on a medium setting, listening in bliss to Simon's pleasured moans until a few moments later they turned desperate.

"OH god Mal, I'll do anything, please just let me cum" Simon finally cried when he realized he had no choice. "Repeat after me." Mal said with a triumphant grin as he circled the desperate man. "I am your slave. I will not disobey or I will be punished. My captain may control me at anytime for any reason and I may not disobey. No request of me will ever go unfulfilled." Reluctantly Simon repeated the words back to him.

Mal finally released one of his hands; Simon immediately reached for his cock desperately seeking release. "Uh huh." Mal said, shaking his finger in Simon's face, "Me first." With that Mal climbed the ladder until his cock was right in Simon's face. Having no choice Simon took his first act of submission and sucked Mal's cock into his mouth.

The hand that was now free came up to squeeze his balls, after a moment he quickly rubbed a finger around his own lube covered balls before shoving two fingers deeply into Mal's ass. He hoped that would be enough to satisfy his master since he couldn't take much of Mal's massive dick into his mouth.

"Come on baby, you can do better than that." Mal moaned before thrusting into his throat. Simon immediately chocked on the hard cock driving into his air passage, but Mal did not relent. The tightening felt too good to stop when he knew that Simon was in no danger. But Simon didn't realize that and his panicked chocking made Mal's eye cross.

Simon yanked his fingers from Mal's ass to try to push him away, but Mal reached down and yanked on his hair and demanded he put them back, that it would all be over soon. He did take it a little easier for the next few strokes though. Simon's throat finally relaxed which allowed Mal to get the last 2 of his 9 long inches into his new toys mouth.

It took only a few thrusts for Mal to shoot spurt after spurt of salty cream down the young doctor's throat. With a groan Mal climbed back down on unsteady feet and collapsed onto his bunk smiling lazily. "Gorram boy, that was amazing." Simon's hand shot back down to his cock as he frantically ripped the vibrating sleeve off, desperate to gain his own release.

"Simon Tam, don't you dare." Mal barked which brought a cry from the younger man. "Please Mal, please, please, please, I'd lick your feet if I could, I'm begging, please!" Mal chuckled as he stood back up and went to release Simon's other hand. After being released he just stood there looking miserable, his hands twitching to jerk his cock.

Stepping back, Mal collapsed on the bunk again and motioned for Simon to come to him. "Get me hard again boy." He demanded before closing his eyes and folding his arms behind his head. Simon quickly engulfed Mal's prick in his mouth once again, sucking for all he was worth, desperate for his torture to end.

A new idea struck him and he quickly went to grab the lube, spread some on his ass, and straddled Mal's waist, Mal was about to protest as he had a plan for how he wanted to fuck Simon's sweet, tight little ass. But the words died on his mouth as Simon began to slide his ass hole over the length of Mal's shaft, which made him hum in approval as Simon leaned down to touch his lips to his Captain's, but waited for Mal to set the tone of the kiss.

Mal was quite happy with how the evening had turned out, considering he thought after his romp with Janye that he would spend the evening alone aboard Serenity. But here he was, the young doctor was eagerly becoming his new slave as he fucked himself over Mal's hard cock while Mal roughly explored his mouth.

When Mal couldn't take it any longer he finally sat up, grabbed Simon by the upper arm and shoved him over to another wall where a counter ran across at just the right height. Simon groaned as he was bent over the cool metal and Mal shoved himself into Simon's tight asshole.

Mal had never been with anyone so tight! His knees almost buckled on the first thrust as he heard Simon whimper in pain. "Just another minute baby. You've been a real good fucking boy tonight, you deserve to cum hard." Mal whispered into his ear as he leaned over to suck the man's earlobe in while he thrust into his vice like channel.

Mal knew he wouldn't last long and timed it just right. Standing up again he quickly reached down and ripped the thin piece of latex from around Simon's angry red cock, which made him cry out in relief.

Grabbing his cock hard, Mal gave two more thrusts in time with his tugs on Simon's throbbing cock, before the poor guy was finally able to blow his cum. Which he did with a loud shout of a groan, which subsided into relieved whimpers as Mal continued to thrust hard into him, prolonging his orgasm.

Mal now hand both hands wrapped around the doctor's hips, fucking himself into the man as hard and fast as he could, shouting out with each thrust as he neared his own orgasm.

Wanting to please his Captain Simon clenched his asshole, making Mal even louder as he neared a second orgasm with his new toy. "Yeah, good boy, I'm gunna' fuck you so hard you can't sit down!" Mal moaned, loving the feel of Simon shuddering beneath him.

A few more thrusts and Mal finally came shouting Simon's name. Simon quickly dropped to his knees, bravely shoved Mal back onto his bed, and took his softening dick into his mouth. Mal gasped in pleasure at the sensation on his highly sensitized skin and ran his fingers through Simon's hair. When he was finally clean, Simon laid his head on Mal's thigh and waited for new instructions. However, both men fell asleep before they could be given.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne climbed down the ladder into Mal's quarters. He was still fuming that Mal would take Simon on as another lover. Mal was his gorram it! And there was no way he was gunna' let that 'proper', goody goody from the core take away the man he was in love with.

It was finally 3 am and he had orders to meet Mal here, so when he turned around and found Mal collapsed naked on the bed, with Simon naked at his feet and asleep with his mouth only inches from Jayne's favorite treat, all he could see was red. He wanted to kill the doc.

As soon as he took one step towards the doctor, Mal was suddenly pointing his rifle at Jayne. In his rage Jayne had forgotten about how sharp Mal's senses were and how he was already prepared.

Mal's fingers still entwined in Simon's hair gently tugged him awake. "Wake up doc, we got us some company, just relax now." He said, sensing that Simon would be embarrassed by their position.

"Let's get one thing straight, here and now." Mal said, his fingers once again running through the dark locks. "Jayne, you will not do anything to the doc. You hear me?" Jayne's lips pulled up into a snarl as he watched his captain lavish attention on his new lover. "You hear me?" He barked louder, getting Jayne's attention.

Jayne finally pulled his eyes from Simon and looked into his captain's eyes. "Forget this gorram shit!" He exclaimed, spinning for the ladder, before he got more than one foot on it though, Mal was grabbing his arm and yanking him off the metal, and pulling him tight against himself, he said through clenched teeth. "I'm gunna' let this slide, on accounta' known how jealous you can get, but do not make the mistake of turnin' your back on me again." With that he shoved Jayne down to kneel before him.

Jayne's face filled with rage as a battle raged internally. Lookin' up at Mal he knew he could get up and leave if he wanted to, Mal wouldn't stop him a second time. But he also knew that he would not be welcomed back if he did.

This had happened one other time; he just couldn't help but get so angry he didn't want anything to do with Mal. But that only lasted a few days, and the new lover only lasted a few more days than that.

Mal had taken him back then, but he'd had to work for it and Mal made it clear he would not stand for it again.

Finally defeated, Jayne dropped his gaze to the floor. And just like that the issue was resolved. In a moment of tenderness, Mal reached down and pulled his face back up to look into his eyes. "I'm glad." He murmured before gently pressing his lips to Jayne's in a sweet kiss. The mercenary melted as he swam in the scent and emotions that Mal evoked in him.

"I hope Simon decides to stay with us here on Serenity and I hope he decides he likes what we have goin' here, but you and me been together a long time Jayne, you know how many others have come and gone, but you and me, we're still here, together." Jayne thought on it for a moment and reluctantly nodded his agreement with Mal's statement. He even looked a little ashamed of himself.

Mal stood up and looked back to where Simon was huddled still on the floor by his bed. His earlier visions of having both these men at his feet flashed before his eyes and he grinned. He had wanted tonight to be just for Simon, but maybe he had been wrong. Maybe it needed to be about all of them. As he had reminded Jayne, lovers had come and gone, but there was just something about the young doc that drew Mal to him, something that told him the doc could be part of this arrangement for a good long while. Jayne could sure use the reassurance and Simon needed to get used to him anyway.

Sitting back on the bed he patted each thigh and both men eagerly came to him, laying their cheeks against his warm flesh, Jayne sighed in contentment, but Simon looked uncomfortable at the other man's presence. "Now Simon, just relax, Jayne will be with us sometimes, and sometimes he won't. Sometimes it'll be the two of you." Mal said with a warm, dreamy look on his face, a sight that would have surprised anyone other than Jayne, who loved to see that expression on his Captain's face. "So you might as well relax. Here, you're on equal ground. You both belong to me. You are never allowed to mistreat each other. Understood?" Jayne didn't want to look weak in front of the other man, but he just wanted to please his Mal. "Yes Captain." They murmured in unison.

"We'll teach Simon the rest of the rules, eh baby?" He asked Jayne while stroking his hair, which had the other man nuzzling his palm. "Sure Captain." He said in a breathy little voice, reveling in the affection. "Ok, good boys, I'm real proud of both aya'. Come on up and keep me warm." He told the men who eagerly climbed up into bed with him, one on each side.

"Make your Captain happy boys." He said gently as he snapped off the lamp, plunging the cabin into comfortable darkness. Two mouths and four hands were suddenly everywhere, now it Mal's turn to revel in the affection he was receiving.


End file.
